Boxmore
Boxmore Incorporated, or simply Boxmore, is the primary antagonistic organization of the 2017 animated series OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. It is an evil company run by Lord Boxman that sells weapons and robot henchmen to supervillains, as well as the business rival of Gar's Bodega. History In the episode "Legends of Mr. Gar", Crinkly Wrinkly, while telling the story of how Mr. Gar created Lakewood Plaza, states that Boxmore was founded sometime after Mr. Gar elbowed Lad Boxman (Lord Boxman's younger self) across the street. Although whether this story is true or not is highly debatable (given Crinkly Wrinkly's fading memory and supposed insanity), Mr. Gar states that what he said is exactly how it happened. In the episode "Lad & Logic", the real story behind how Boxmore was founded is revealed. According to Mr. Logic, after he was created by Lad Boxman for the purpose of applying more logical reasoning into his schemes, he recommended his creator to use his skill at building evil robots to create a robot manufacturing company in order to further his funds and resources. Boxman and Logic then build the Boxmore factory together, and use it to create an army of robot Junkfish. Despite his newfound success, Boxman diverts his attention to destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo when he sees Mr. Gar first building it, ignoring Logic's advice and starting the construction of a Mega Junkfish to destroy it. Soon, Mr. Logic, realizing there is more to life than destruction thanks to Gar, abandons Boxmore and helps destroy the Mega Junkfish. Upon witnessing this, Boxman decides to build more loyal robot minions, creating baby versions of Darrell, Shannon, Jethro, and Ernesto. Members Leaders *'Lord Boxman': The founder and owner of Boxmore. He seeks to use his company to destroy all forms of love and friendship, as he considers them weaknesses. *'Professor Venomous': Boxman's most notable business partner and associate, Professor Venomous bought back the company as a means of having the two carry out more villainous acts without tedious villainous bureaucracy. *'Boxmore's Investors': The people who invest money into Boxmore. As established in "Stop Attacking the Plaza", due to the fact that their investments are instrumental to Boxmore's survival, they are technically Lord Boxman's superiors. **'Cosma': One of Boxmore's head investors. She is often displeased with how Boxman wastes his time attacking the Plaza, yet still values his operation. **'Vormulax': Another investor of Boxmore, as well as the arch-enemy of the hero Shy Ninja. **'Billiam Milliam': The last known investor of Boxmore. Agents *'Darrell': One of the robot models frequently build by Boxmore, and Lord Boxman's second "son". Darrell models are normally equipped with a laser blaster and a giant fist, and can be easily customized with other forms, such as Big Darrell or Mega Darrell. Darrells are easily excitable and arrogant, yet otherwise dimwitted. Normal Darrells are level -4, while Big Darrell is -100. *'Shannon': Another robot model frequently made by Boxmore, and Lord Boxman's oldest "daughter". Shannon models normally have the ability to generate saw blades, hammers, and various other weapons, other models such as Shannon 2.0 having the ability to transform into weapons and other objects. Generally speaking, Shannon models are extremely spoiled, as they are regarded as having the best weaponry of all Boxmore's robot models. Shannons are level -4. *'Raymond': One of the most recent robot models created by Boxmore, and Lord Boxman's fourth "son". Raymond models are normally equipped with an arm cannon and various sport based weaponry and equipment. Raymond models are extremely flamboyant and egotistical. It it unknown what his level is. * Ernesto: Another robot model frequently made by Boxmore, and Lord Boxman's oldest "son". Ernesto models are durable and have the ability to use attacks based on office equipment, roll in a ball form and split their bodies apart. Although they are presumably the most powerful of the Boxmore robots (having the highest level, -5, according to their POW cards) they are really only used to manage Boxmore and rarely ever fight with heroes. For the most part, Ernesto models are less violent and more peaceful than the rest of their "family", being so bureaucratic that they need to fill out paperwork before they do anything. *'Jethro': The most basic and simplistic of all robot models, and Lord Boxman's middle "son". Jethro models are only capable of moving forward until they hit something, although customized models such as Mega Jethro make this ability more destructive. In the videogames, Jethros possess other capabilities, such as punching, extending their legs, and launching projectiles. Jethros are able to say the words "I am Jethro" over and over again and rarely show many emotions. Jethros are level -1. *'Mikayla': The most recent robot model and Lord Boxman's middle "daughter". Mikayla models have animalistic tendencies and speak few words. Their levels are unknown. *'Sara': A basic robot model, and Lord Boxman's youngest "daughter". Sara models have the ability to hover and explode on command or when thrown. Saras only appear in the mobile game OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. *'Teagan': A basic robot model and Lord Boxman's youngest "son". Teagan models are stationary and give off powerful electric shocks. Teagans only appear in the mobile game OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Clients *'Professor Venomous': A supervillain scientist who specializes bio-engineering. Although initially desiring to sever his contract with Boxmore, after seeing how Boxman values the sport of defeating heroes in "We're Captured", he agrees to continue buying from him. *'Vormulax': In "Boxmore Infomercial", it is implied that, on top of being an investor, Vormulax has also bought robots to help fight heroes on at least one occasion. *'Miss Quantum': The school teacher of both K.O. and Dendy. Although a frequent customer of Boxmore, in "Boxmore Infomercial", it is shown that she only buys Boxmore products because her cats love the boxes they come in and isn't actually aware of their contents. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 12.39.03 AM.png Trivia *The average price for one of Boxmore's robots is five million technos. **Given the fact that Mrs. Quantum, a school teacher, has bought dozens of Boxmore robots, it is implied that technos are not equal to any real life currency. Navigation Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Corporations Category:Organizations Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Master of Hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Arena Masters Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dissolved Organizations